In the case of water injection systems for motor vehicles, both the storage vessel and also valves and lines can freeze. Here, ice can lead to damage within the storage vessel or within the lines as a result of expansion, and can considerably lengthen the time until the system is ready for use. An above-described system has to be capable of being used within a very short time after starting of the internal combustion engine.